


Sweet Release

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, F/F, Oral Sex, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alex finds out something rather delicious about Kryptonians.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 211
Collections: Anonymous





	Sweet Release

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot explain or justify this, but I also won't apologize.

“So, um…” Kara said awkwardly. “Before you… do that.”

Alex looked up at her. She was already half-under the sheets, sliding down between Kara’s legs.

“I’m… different,” Kara said. “Kryptonian. It’s… not like you think.”

“You’re not going to suddenly say you have tentacles or something are you?” Alex said.

“No, but…” Kara said. “The… taste might be…”

“Let me see for yourself,” Alex said.

She smiled, and dipped down. Her lips trailed a path down Kara’s stomach, pressing kisses to toned flesh, hungrily parting her legs with her hands. Then she let her tongue skate up Kara’s core.

Her eyes widened. After a few seconds she gave another tentative lick, followed my leaning in curiously, more eagerly now. Kara arched up.

“You taste… sweet,” Alex said.

She whispered it, not wanting to move too far away from the sugary juices. It was like syrup, delicious, and so very unlike what she’d expected to find. Her tongue delved deeper, and just reached more sweetness.

“Ah! Kryptonians channel glucose differently, it, ah! You’re so good, Alex,” Kara gasped.

Alex lapped it up feverishly. She swallowed the sugar, until Kara wrapped her legs tightly around Alex’s head for a momentary vice-grip, and she came, shuddering.

It was a long minute before Alex extricated herself, pulling herself up Kara’s body, still licking her lips to partake of her girlfriend’s sweet cum.

“Was it… okay?” Kara said.

“ _Amazing_ ,” Alex said. She leant in to kiss her. “One question.”

“Mm?”

“Kryptonian cum tastes of sugar?” Alex said.

“Yeah,” Kara said.

“So. When you’re devouring all those donuts and sweets, you think it tastes of…” Alex said.

Kara blushed.


End file.
